The invention relates to polycyclic thiazole systems and their physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives.
EP 0 749 966 describes polycyclic thiazole systems with 5-HT3 receptor agonistic properties as active ingredients for treating CNS disorders.
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable anorectic effect.